


Gift

by mormarninja1



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Boom Vector’s design, Is there plot?, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: This is inspired by some work @BaneWade did on Twitter!With Vector away doing his show he misses out on spending his birthday with his loved ones, luckily Espio’s got his gift ready for him once he’s home~
Relationships: Espio the Chameleon/Vector the Crocodile
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is an 18+ fanfic if you don’t like that type of content this fic may not be for you!

Vector had been gone for a week or so, but it was long enough that Espio had missed his crocodile’s birthday. So the moment he got Vector alone he decided it was time to give the croc his present. 

“Sooooo...I wasn’t here to celebrate your birthday this year. Mind if I give you your gift now?” His eyes radiating seduction as his hands started sliding down Vector’s chest and stomach, making his way to Vector’s crotch.

“Uh Es-!” Vector was taken aback by Espio’s actions and as he was about to protest Espio’s lips placed kisses over his crotch where he hid his manhood. “FU-oh~” 

Within seconds Vector’s member was out and resting in the palms of Espio’s hands. Espio let out a small chuckle, basking in the fact it was so easy for him to get Vector’s cock out and almost fully hard within seconds.   
Kissing the tip before starting to lick and suck the head, Vector’s moans and groans of approval encourage Espio to worship his dick more. And with this treatment it didn’t take long for Vector to be at full mast in Espio’s grasp.   
Taking it in as far as his throat would let him, Espio’s gag reflex kicked in just at halfway down the thick, throbbing member, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked all the way back up to the tip. 

He moaned at the taste of pre come, a taste he knew very well after all these years of being together. He looked up, wanting to make sure Vector was watching him as he pulled off with a pop before moving to lick from balls to tip, lapping at the pre come dripping from the tip. 

“FUUUCCCKK! Es that’s good~!” Vector felt a shiver run up his spine as Espio went back to licking the tip while he stroked the rest of his cock with both hands. Vector had been blessed with the gift of being well endowed, because of this Espio and previous partners couldn’t take Vector’s dick very far into their throats. But that never worried Espio, with the right skill and knowledge he could get Vector off with just his mouth, a skill he prides himself on internally. 

Espio knew what Vector liked.   
Vector liked to hear Espio moan, so Espio moaned loudly round the cock in his mouth while sucking, causing Vector to buck his hips forward forcing his cock a little deeper into Espio’s throat.   
Vector liked it when Espio used only his tongue, so Espio wrapped his long tongue round the shaft and licked it from base to tip over and over again, causing Vector’s hand to rest on the back of Espio’s head and guide him back and forth.  
But most importantly, Vector loved making a mess of Espio. Espio pulled back off the leaking cock and dragged it over his lips, licking it and letting his saliva dribble down his chin. Vector reached down and took his cock in hand and began to drag the leaking tip over Espio’s cheek, leaving a trail of pre as he went, before dragging it back over Espio’s lips and letting the tongue lick the come away. 

Espio took control again, moving Vector’s hand away as he returned to licking and sucking all that he could of Vector’s cock, making sure to be as loud and as messy as possible. This did not go unnoticed by Vector as he started to feel his climax approaching from watching and feeling the display in front of him. 

Espio pulled off with a pop after a rather loud growly groaning noise left Vector’s throat, he knew it was coming. 

“Where do you want to finish? Down my throat~? On my face~?” He continued to stroke the thick green member in front of him while giving Vector a few options. 

“F-Fuck! I want it on your face, wanna watch it come all over your pretty face~” Espio wasted no time in returning to lick and suck his cock, feeling the crocodile’s hips thrust forward every now and then, signaling he was moment away from climax.

Espio held his mouth open, tip of Vector’s dick on his tongue as he stroked Vector to orgasim. Vector cursed down at Espio as he finally let go and came into the chameleon’s face. The first spurt landed up his yellow horn, another came over his left eye and the last few spurts landed over his lips and in his mouth. 

Espio moaned at the feeling of warm cum on his face and the salty bitter taste in his mouth, he sat there for a second, letting Vector take in the site before he swallowed what was in his mouth. He licked round his lips before cupping Vector’s dick in his hands so he could clean up the cum and saliva that coated his slowly softening member. 

Vector groaned as he watched Espio worship his cock, Espio’s eyes never leaving his dick as he worked on making it clean and this smile that Espio wore now was something only Vector got to see. It was a smile saved for only a few occasions, after sex when he had been thoroughly used and fucked out of his mind, after Vector gave him head and for moments like now where he was only focused on Vector’s cock and how he tasted. 

Vector gave Espio a few more seconds of cleaning before reaching his hand down into Espio’s vision. 

“You want me ta return the favour~?” Espio smiles up at him, letting Vector’s dick go so the croc could put it back into its pouch.

“You shouldn’t return gifts, it’s rude~” Espio pulled up his scarf, the front covered in saliva and cum, and used it to wipe off the rest of the cum from his face. 

Vector chuckled and helped Espio to his feet, he could see the bulge between Espio’s legs. 

“All I want is to give ya a good time too!” His hands moved to Espio’s hips, rubbing circles into his hips and massaging his ass. Espio hummed and moaned as he felt Vector’s hands start to move closer to his crotch before he stopped them with light slaps to the back of both hands. Vector was taken aback but the sudden smack before he looked and saw seduction in Espio’s eyes.

“Well~ I didn’t say this was your only gift did I~?” Espio had taken one of Vector’s hands and was starting to walk towards the stairs that lead to their bedroom, his hips swaying from side to side as he walked. 

“Oh! Is there another gift in the bedroom for me~?” Vector’s toothy grin showed his excitement at the thought of round two. 

“You will just have to follow me and see~” Espio winked over his shoulder at Vector and before the crocodile knew it he was chasing Espio up the stairs and into their room for a night he would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> Any errors, grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes please let me know! 
> 
> And remember to go check out @BaneWade on Twitter to see their AMAZING art!


End file.
